Operational problems are typically encountered when producing natural gas wells with high gas liquid ratios (GLRs), particularly during winter conditions in northern climates. Automation technology presently provides a means of relieving a wellbore of such liquids in a controlled manner in order to free production casing capacity where problem wells are produced by a tubing string.
The present invention addresses the implementation of switching valve technology and a method for optimizing a well's natural gas production by: first, using the well's casing as a primary production string to advantageously increase flow rates through a casing area which is larger than that of the tubing; second, maintaining some gas flow when removing liquid by avoiding the need to shut in the well during liquid loading; and third, automatically maintaining low liquid levels within the well to promote maximum flow rates.